brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast/Crossover Pedia II
The Crossover Pedia II is the part two of the [[Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X/Crossover Pedia|'Crossover Pedia']] of Versus the X. It lists characters, series and some groups. Listed per franchise, like the previous enter; starting with The Adventures of Vanessa and ending with the Original Characters. For the previous characters, several of their biographies were re-written to fit the attire in which they are, for example, Valeria is on her Ultimate Warrior attire, while in the previous one, she was in her reboot attire. The units in this Encyclopedia are divided in four: # Allies: Full time playable characters. # Neutral: That can be either a Ally or a Rival for a time. # Rivals: Full time enemy characters. # Non Playable: Full time non playable characters. The basic bio sheet in this Encyclopedia consist in: * Birthday: Self-explanatory. Includes also Zodiac Signs. * Height: In centimeters (meters/feet and inches) * Weight: Kilograms (libras/pounds) * Blood Type: The Human blood types are between A, B, AB or O. Some of them are listed "Unknown", "Not Analyzable" or "None". * Type: The type of the character; ranges from Pair (With Pair), Solo, Rival and Viceversa and Non Playable. * Chapter Debut: Their first playable appearance. ''The Adventures of Vanessa'' series Allies Vanessa Luxaloss * Birthday: July 21st, 1991 (Cancer) * Height: 174cm (1.74m/5' 8") * Weight: 57kg (126lbs) * Blood Type: AB * Type: Pair (with Emily) She is a sorceress with a nice yet strong personality with no bounds. Vanessa Luxaloss was once part of the royalty, but left after graduation and now goes to all kinds of adventures primarily for saving the world. Beneath her gentle demeanor, hides a strong willed woman who fights against evil. She is very fast, and this time, uses a Valkyrie spear. Emily Fontaine * Birthday: August 13th, 1990 (Leo) * Height: 179cm (1.79m/5' 10") * Weight: 62kg (137lbs) * Blood Type: O * Type: Pair (with Vanessa) Vanessa's childhood friend and rival. Emily Fontaine is the current Kaiser of the Fontaine Family. She has a sunny personality, but once doing a job, she is different. She envied Vanessa for being stronger than her, but that is the past and now she can control her Dark side perfectly. Uses a cool sword too. Jaden Luxaloss - Vitenka Itzala - Ada "Merlina" Osborne - Mark O'Bryne - Rivals Chaos - Heart Cuore - Non Playable Kali Chrome - Sarah Nelson - ''VSRFX series Allies Claude Lindbergh * '''Birthday': August 17th, 1991 (Leo) * Height: 186cm (1.86m/6' 1") * Weight: 74kg (163lbs) * Blood Type: A * Type: Pair (with Valeria) Valeria's older brother and former rival in battle. Having long retired from the fights and having a normal life after so much, at first he wasn't worried. But later he comes back once learning that his little sister is dying. With the aid of Kira and the old comrades. He will try to save her from her pain, Claude's will to fight is stronger than it shows. Ran Howard - Kira Ilias - Dante Hamilton - Neutral Valeria Lane * Birthday: December 5th, 1993 (Sagittarius) * Height: 183cm (1.83m/6' 0") * Weight: 69kg (152lbs) * Blood Type: A * Type: Rival -> Pair (with Claude) Once regarded as an honorable and charismatic leader, Valeria Lane fell into the battlefield as a vice thanks to the device being in full force, she renounced to everything, lost her emotions and real motivation to fight, even voluntarily going to jail. Lorelei uses this as means to make her either a demon or a goddess, will Valeria fall or be reborn? Zephyra Spedicato - Rivals Lorelei - Marcel Adler - Non Playable Allen Lane - Ellen - ''Dream Revolution Saga'' series Allies Alexa Maxwell * Birthday: July 24th, 1996 (Leo) * Height: 172cm (1.72m/5' 7") * Weight: 58kg (128lbs) * Blood Type: B * Type: Pair (with Dynamo) A trained female warrior with the power of the flames. She is very nice, but can be brash usually. She uses two ways of fighting skills; the first using her 'fire' with kickboxing, the second using her sword Fire Slayer. Her real birth name is Seraphina Phoenix. She is adopted by Leroy Maxwell, former Deadly Axis member, younger adopted sibling Yuri, and her older biological sibling Dynamo. Dynamo * Birthday: November 20th, 1990 (Scorpio) * Height: 185cm (1.85m/6' 1") * Weight: 73kg (161lbs) * Blood Type: A * Type: Pair (with Alexa) A veteran warrior with the power of the lightning along with his title. His real name is Alexander Phoenix, his personality is seen at first as a cold and serious individual. But once knowing him, he is no different from his little sister Alexa. He uses his own fighting style who combines his sword training, with his violent hand-to-hand combat style. Don't harm Alexa or he'll be not nice. Blade - Alison Evans - Agatha Laura Heinel - Elaine Leblanc - Rivals Fiammetta Shapiro - Blake Tiberius - Non Playable Yuri Maxwell - Eden - ''Re: Vengeance'' / Dark Masters of the Night series Allies Claire Edwards - Victoria Arcos * Birthday: January 24th, 1462 (Aquarius) * Height: 160cm (1.60m/5' 3") * Weight: 47kg (104lbs) * Blood Type: Unknown * Type: Pair (with Vlad) Lancelot A. Spencer - Roxana Arcos - Neutral Keith Laurent / Nero * Birthday: Unknown (Capricorn) * Height: 191cm (1.91m/6' 3") * Weight: 85kg (187lbs) * Blood Type: Unknown * Type: Rival -> Pair (with Claire) Born as a high-class noble Demon in the realm. Lord Nero was feared by many nobles for his ruthlessness, once bored with the world he lived in, he goes to the human realm, as he found humanity interesting started to take a human form. He met Christine and his daughter Claire, who aided the latter to overthrow her evil father Savio. Nineteen years later he developed a new personality. Vladimir Arcos - Rivals Hell Stinger the First - Vali Bael - Non-Playable Sarai Bael / Pluto - Devil's Eye series Allies Milo Alexanderson * Birthday: March 11th, year unknown (Pisces) * Height: 165cm (1.65m/5' 5") * Weight: 55kg (121lbs) * Blood Type: Unknown * Type: Pair (with Death Slayer) Death Slayer / Rainer Fritz - Samantha "Sam" Hamill - Elle Chardin - Pleiades - Neutral Oliver Reginald Valentine * Birthday: July 31st, somewhere in the future (Leo) * Height: 187cm (1.87m/6' 1") * Weight: 77kg (170lbs) * Blood Type: AB * Type: Rival -> Solo Rivals King Diamante - Erin - The FEAST Saga ''series / ''White Void Allies Blake Snider * Birthday: October 17th, 1994 (Libra) * Height: 178cm (1.78m/5' 10") * Weight: 66kg (146lbs) * Blood Type: AB * Type: Pair (with Snow) Snow - Sienna Travers - Julius Caesar Travers * Birthday: March 31st, 1935 (Aries) * Height: 195cm (1.95m/6' 5") * Weight: 70kg (154lbs) * Blood Type: B * Type: Solo Rivals Rhyme - Anonym - Non-Playable Eliza Sampson - Neo Formula Racing series Allies Jet Dark * Birthday: July 7th, somewhere in the future (Cancer) * Height: 182cm (1.82m/5' 11") * Weight: 80kg (176lbs) * Blood Type: O * Type: Pair (with Darkness) Medea Reynard - Jeanne Sterling - Neutral Darkness * Birthday: July 7th, somewhere in the future (Cancer) * Height: 183cm (1.83m/6' 0") * Weight: 81kg (179lbs) * Blood Type: O * Type: Rival -> Pair (with Jet Dark) Rivals Berserker - Non-Playable Skylar Archer - Battle of Zero series Allies Sophia von Ritter * Birthday: Unknown/She doesn't remember (Virgo) * Height: 180cm (1.80m/5' 11") * Weight: Unknown * Blood Type: Unknown * Type: Pair (with Gabe) Gabriel "Gabe" Arsenault - Marina * Birthday: June 22nd, somewhere in the future (Cancer) * Height: 162cm (1.62m/5' 3") * Weight: 49kg (108lbs) * Blood Type: A * Type: Solo Rivals Zero - Solomon von Ritter - Dreamers of the Road series Allies Karen Laine * Birthday: April 27th, around the nineties (Taurus) * Height: 157cm (1.57m/5' 2") * Weight: 46kg (101lbs) * Blood Type: AB * Type: Pair (with Rem) Rem Alzaram * Birthday: Unknown * Height: 191cm (1.91m/6' 3") * Weight: 84kg (185lbs) * Blood Type: Unknown * Type: Pair (with Karen) Francis Armstrong - Rivals Xenon - World Calamity: Overdrive Allies Arthur "Artie" Payne * Birthday: March 25th, late eighties (Aries) * Height: 180cm (1.80m/5' 11") * Weight: 73kg (161lbs) * Blood Type: O * Type: Pair (with Darcy) Marianne Darcy/D' Arcy - Glen Minto - Rivals Black-out - Trinity Saga series Allies Odin Lowell II - Alain Keaton - Kent Miller - Anna Rosa Vargas - Cornelia Joester - Constance "Connie" Joester - Dwayne "Hero" Ackerman - Fatima Blade - Wade Holt - Kane "Cain" Brooklyn - Rivals Ell Burlesque - Gladius - Duke Ackerman - Neo Trinity Saga series Allies Una - Segundo - Clement Ambrose - Catrina - Scarlet - Blue - Gerald Mercier / Odysseus - Aylen Faith / Hector - Amanda Branwen - Lion - Neutral Mei - Nina Mercier / Achilles - Rivals Tenshi - Horatio Ambrose - Slate Amitola - Non-Playable Trois - The Arcana Warriors series / Leap to the Top! Allies Mondo Kitsch * Birthday: 21st day, 21st month (Capricorn) * Height: 178cm (1.78m/5' 10") * Weight: 74kg (163lbs) * Blood Type: Non analyzable * Type: Pair (with Joker) Fool Joker - Judgement Genesis - Neutral Darryl Justice Anarchy / Charlotte de la Rosa * Birthday: March 24th, year unknown (Aries) * Height: 175cm (5' 9") * Weight: 56kg (123lbs) * Blood Type: Unknown, AB (former) * Type: Rival -> Solo Rivals Void - Neo Freedom X series Allies Sibylla Meira - Balder Bryant - Aeon Bryant - Rivals Rosalie Yagami - Classic Brilliant Star (In-Verse) series (2008-2014) Allies Lucius Meyer - Rosalina von Neumann - Iris Blue - Bartholomäus "Bart" George - Jenny "Yana" Rhodus - Zander - Nate Rodgers - Arsene Fellion - Galatea Cujo - Neutral Donovan Blake - Rivals Greed - Leonard Blake - Josephe Ephes - Reinheld Salabia - Ain - Non Playable Kain Stevenson - Modern Brilliant Star series (2014-2018) Allies Aria Stadtfeld - Lyric / Steven Anderson - Mirror Stella - Excel Ash - Lady Neo - Dolly - Raven - Sterling Accelerator - Rock - Tania Radcliffe - Neutral Moonlight - Twilight / Chaos Jeanne - Sparky the Cyber Police - Rivals Phantom Victorius - Lizandro Douglas / The Big Brother - Garrett Roderick / "The Devil" - Tommy Iggy Tuner - Meteor - Belial - Diana Radcliffe - Pierrot Ace - Non-Playable Metal - Magical Girls - Johanna - Brilliant Star Original Generations series Allies Lumina / Keren Luce - Zen - Marthe de Rais - Pippa Rochefort - Marie Albarn - Mercury the Phantom - Circe Midgardia - Lucas Slate - Lilly Pinkle - Eve / E.V.E. - Rivals Diabolos - El Tornado - Adam / A.D.A.M - T.R.O.N - Non-Playable Galileo - Angelina - The Time Masters -